


perfect coincidence

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: 1 [25]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Hand Job, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: It had indeed ended up being the last time for a while. (a sort of sequel toone steamy night)
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Naegi Makoto
Series: dr: 1 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558147
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	perfect coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> whoops it’s a double post kinda day. hope you like this!

* * *

It had started innocently enough. Makoto had been laying next to Hina, and gently caressing his girlfriend’s taut belly, hoping to feel a movement or two from their son. The window of time before he was born was closing more every day; the calendar in their apartment’s kitchen told them there were only days left before Hina’s expected due date, and Makoto wanted to spend all the time he could bonding with their son in Hina’s belly before he was born. 

This particular night, the couple both fed and Hina freshly showered and comfortable in her maternity pajamas and resting on her side, Makoto had grown a bit more daring than just trying to feel the baby kick. Slowly, his hand climbed higher under Hina’s shirt and up to her chest, gently grasping at one of her swollen breasts, making her moan out a bit. 

“Makoto, if you touch me like that…” Hina protested weakly, her eyes still closed, as the hand continued exploring. They hadn’t done much since the shower episode, Hina suddenly not being in the mood in the later stages of her pregnancy due to the constant state of being tired and sore.

“Yeah?” Makoto pushed, finding Hina’s nipple with his thumb and rubbing it gently. Hina let out a pleasured sigh, the first one Makoto had heard in ages, which excited him, and he continued.

“Well...it might just lead to something other than sleep,” was the tired reply, and Makoto looked up to Hina’s face, trying to see if she was serious. He couldn’t tell, since Hina’s face hadn’t changed from the peaceful expression, and her eyes were still closed.

“Can it, please?” he asked, still gently teasing, the glimmer of hope burning brighter with the last comment. He gently squeezed the hard little nub at the end of his sentence, which led to another moan from his girlfriend. 

“Mm, I suppose,” Hina said, finally opening her eyes and tilting her head a bit to look down at Makoto. There was a tiny smirk on her face. 

Makoto felt like dancing on the inside, as he continued caressing Hina’s breast. “What can I do for you? It’s all about you tonight.”

He hadn’t pleased Hina in ages, and was excited and eager to get to now, to see how sensitive his girlfriend would be this late in her pregnancy. 

“Nothing too rowdy so we don’t wake the little sprinkle, but I’ve sure missed that tongue of yours,” Hina said suggestively, lifting her hand up to grasp Makoto’s, before slowly trailing it down and over her belly, and between her legs. Makoto gently pressed his fingers against the crotch of Hina’s panties, already feeling a bit of wetness there.

“Did that really get you that excited?” Makoto asked, a bit shocked, and Hina nodded. 

“Please, go ahead, she said, letting out a moan as Makoto got settled between Hina’s legs, and quickly slipped the fabric out of the way to begin exploring her folds. Hina moaned and arched her back a bit, one of her hands reaching for Makoto’s hair. The gentle tug on Makoto’s hair (plus the addition of her thighs squeezing around his head) pushed him on, eager to please. 

“Right there, yes,” Hina whispered above him, as his tongue flicked across her clit. “Keep going.” 

He wrapped his lips around her clit, feeling her grip on his hand tighten, pushing on. He tried various movements with his tongue, each earning different reactions. She had widened her legs a bit again, giving him a little more space so he varied up his technique by bringing his free hand up, using his tongue to spread her slick nether lips before gently prodding her entrance with a finger. He teased her hole with the tips of his fingers a few times (which also slicked them up with some of her wetness, so they would slide into her easier), before gently easing them inside of her. 

Makoto instantly felt her warm, wet walls clench around his digits, and proceeded on. Each slow pump inside of her rewarded him with a firm clench around his fingers, and he moaned into her clit at the feeling. He was slightly confused when he felt his hair being tugged to where she wanted it, a tad higher than where he was, but he quickly changed up his method slightly to accommodate her. The slow flicking across her clit with his tongue turned from somewhat of a rhythm, to completely erratic, as he also increased the speed of his pumping fingers. He felt Hina’s muscles clench around him, and her back arch a bit at these new movements. 

“I-I’m going to—” 

Makoto felt his heart skip a beat, and he thought of another quick plan of attack. He closed his lips around her clit again, now wiggling his tongue like a snake, keeping up the pace with his fingers into her tight canal. This seemed to drive her even more crazy, and it earned him a quiet moan of his name, something that in turn drove him crazy. Pushing forward, now seemingly in the homestretch, and eager to feel her come, Makoto tilted his fingers up inside her just the slightest bit to rub and press against the ceiling of her canal, varied his tongue strokes slightly against her clit, and pumped his curled digits a little harder...and it finally happened. 

A breathless moan announced her climax as her body clenched around Makoto’s fingers, nearly pushing them out, but he held them inside her and pumped more slowly; all the while he continued to dart his tongue across her clit a little more vigorously, a last minute goal in mind, and was a bit surprised to actually make her accomplish it. A clear stream of fluid squirted out of her, causing another cry, and giving Makoto his second wind as he worked double to try to make it last for her as long as possible. 

After what must have felt like forever for her, she seemed to come down, panting, out of breath, but with a blush across her face. Makoto only got to see all that when Hina’s hand tugged his hair again and made him lift his head from between her legs, looking up at him over her swollen belly. 

“Whew, I needed that, thank you,” she breathed, laying her head back on her pillow. Makoto moved from laying on his stomach between her legs to kneeling, the evident bulge at the crotch of his boxers making Hina raise an eyebrow at him. 

“Come here, let me take care of you, now,” Hina said, the arousal evident in her eyes.

“But —” 

“Nope, ssh,” Hina said, reaching a hand out. Makoto hesitated for just a moment before he came to kneel at Hina’s side, and she quickly rolled onto her side and fished his dick out from his boxers, wrapping her hand around his shaft. 

“Are you sure?” Makoto asked, as her hand began pumping slowly, making him twitch in her hand.

“Ssh,” she repeated, rubbing the tip of his dick with her thumb. Makoto moaned, his hips stuttering as Hina’s hand sped up slightly. The feelings slipped away and arousal overtook him as she continued. He’d gotten used to taking care of himself, but the feeling of Hina’s soft hand around his cock again was quickly bringing him a different kind of pleasure he’d missed. 

Hina varied her technique, stroking him quickly before slowing down a bit. She used her free hand to play with his balls as she stroked him, squeezing them gently, sometimes just tickling them with her fingers, either way encouraging him to come. She felt like his moans and groans were a good indication that she was doing good, not to mention the way she could feel him twitching in her hand. 

“I missed playing with this dick a lot,” she said, pausing to give him a gentle squeeze under his cockhead, before picking back up her stroking motions. 

“It missed you, too,” Makoto groaned. 

“Is it gonna cum for me, soon?” Hina asked teasingly. 

“Y-yes!” Makoto moaned, his hips thrusting once more as he neared his finish. Hina gave a pleased noise, grasping him a bit more tighter in her hand. “Hina, I’m g-gonna…” 

He toppled over the edge as she gently squeezed his balls again. Hina squealed and aimed his cock for the side of her belly, his seed shooting in thin strands over her skin. Hina made sure to keep stroking him, trying to milk all the seed she could from his dick, until he was spent. 

He groaned as he looked down to her stomach, seeing the mess he’d made on her stomach, despite it being mostly done by her. She let go of his cock and brought her hand to her belly, rubbing the mess around a bit. 

“Sorry, but you know we both needed some,” she said, finally letting her hand rest on the side of her belly. Makoto nodded. 

“I know, and it was great,” he said, moving to lay next to her on the bed. “Especially if it ends up being the last time for a while.”

Hina nodded wordlessly, closing her eyes. After a moment she opened them again, and looked at Makoto with a slightly nervous expression. 

“Uh, yeah, actually, speaking of that…”

It had indeed ended up being the last time for a while. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
